castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Demi-Power
Demi-powers are used to increase your stats and demi-points. Every 24 (or 48) hours, you can receive a blessing from one of the demi-gods to increase any of your stats by 1. You will also earn at least 100 (or 200) demi-points of the corresponding demi-god. When reaching certain amounts of points, you will earn rewards. The bonus stats point received is doubled on Fridays and Saturdays (see Daily Bonus). Demi-Power is found under the Oracle tab in Facebook and Web3: Demi-Power, and on the Home tab on iOS. Lore-wise, Demi-Powers are effectively the in-game demi-gods. Each one has a different "alignment" and is tied to a stat, and they each adhere to the standards of fantasy gods. All players in the game are aligned to a Demi-Power. Your demi-alignment is assigned randomly and cannot be changed. If you have at least 5 army members which are aligned to a certain Demi-Power, you will be given an extra 5 (or 10) demi-points every time you pray to the corresponding demi-god. Ambrosia : This article is about the Demi-Power. For the hero, see Ambrosia. For the monster, see Ambrosia (monster). Ambrosia represents Wisdom, Knowledge, and Magic. She shines her light on the inventive and those that explore the arcane. Those aligning with her Star are imbued with mystical powers. Ambrosia: Welcome to my Temple young warrior. There is much knowledge and power that I can bestow upon one such as you. I foresee greatness in your future. Ambrosia: Thank you my Dear. I will now bestow upon you a special gift. Praying to Ambrosia gives the user an additional +1 max energy every 24 hours. The user must remember to pray to her every 24 hours. Demi-Quests: Ambrosia Malekus : This article is about the Demi-Power. For the hero, see Malekus. For the monster, see Malekus (monster). Malekus represents Power and Ambition. He grants power to those desiring to move up in the world and aspiring for greatness. Malekus: The Road to Power is a long and dangerous road, filled with many trials and formidable challenges. With my aid, I can make you a great conquerer sic. Without me, I cannot promise you the same. Malekus: A wise choice. I reward those who seek power. Praying to Malekus gives the user an additional +1 max attack every 24 hours. The user must remember to pray to him every 24 hours. Demi-Quests: Malekus Corvintheus : This article is about the Demi-Power. For the hero, see Corvintheus. For the monster, see Corvintheus (monster) '' 'Corvintheus' represents Protection, Courage, and Honor. Those following his path believe in Chivalry and protecting those around them with their strength in arms and will. '''Corvintheus': The Road of the Warrior is filled with many difficult choices which will define the course of one's development. It is important that you understand the ways of the world and guard yourself from false temptation. Corvintheus: You are a shining light for those around you. I will bestow you some of my power. Praying to Corvintheus gives the user an additional +1 max defense every 24 hours. The user must remember to pray to him every 24 hours. Demi-Quests: Corvintheus Aurora : This article is about the Demi-Power. For the hero, see Aurora. For the monster, see Aurora (monster). Aurora represents Health, Kindness, and Love/Passion. She blesses her followers with strong bodies, long life, and happy relationships with others. Aurora: Many warriors draw strength from those around them. It is important to keep those precious to you close. They may prove to make every difference with your future successes. Aurora: I see you are different than most. I will grant you a something special. Praying to Aurora gives the user an additional +1 max health every 24 hours. The user must remember to pray to her every 24 hours. Demi-Quests: Aurora Azeron : This article is about the Demi-Power. For the hero, see Azeron. For the monster, see Azeron (monster) Azeron represents Night, Judgement, and Redemption. For those who have fallen into hard times and strayed from their path, Azeron provides them the strength to endure and serves as a guide in the darkness to light the way. Azeron: There is much evil in this world, but not all that is evil is lost to the world of light. One must learn to peer into what is gray and cloudy and distinguish between light and darkness. Only then can one know true justice. Azeron: It is a harsh world. I will give you the strength to endure it. Praying to Azeron gives the user an additional +1 max stamina every 48 hours. Since 1 stamina point needs 2 total skill points, the user can only pray to him every 48 hours. The user must remember to pray to him every 48 hours. Demi-Quests: Azeron Demi-Rewards Chart Note: The items received at 6,500 are all Divine Items. For more information about the specific rewards, please see the following: *Demi-Quest Guide *Demi-Equipment *Demi-Magic Note: (From CastleAgeGuide) *As you can see in the equipment section, the only demi power that does not offer at least 1 high-end item is Corvintheus. What does this means is that you can skip praying to him entirely, as his stat boostis also suboptimal for a Dueler(if you are one). This leads us to decide which demi power would be the best to prayfirst. Well, Malekus offers the best stat boost for a Dueler: attack, but he only offers one very good item(which is only 3 attack points higher than Azeron's Blade of Vengeance) and his Berserker Helm iseasily outshone by the Helm of Dragon Power. Ambrosia, while offering 3 good items, is not as good achoice as it might seem. Her Tempest Storm, which is the best magic in the game, is only 2 attack points higher than Lightning Storm, which is obtainable by simply completing quests. Her stat boost is nice, but in general, it's not enough to make her the best demi power to pray first. Now we're left with Aurora and Azeron. Both offer 3 very good items, Aurora even offers 2 of the very best items for a Dueler. However, her stat boost, while not as detrimental to you as it would be to an Invader, is not really necessary, since you can always heal at Celesta. Also, the total attack of her 3 best items is lower than the total attack of Azeron's 3 best items. Azeron's blessings give a stat boost to stamina. This is very good, especially at the beginning, because it will help you gather your daily demi points for attacking if you can't check on the game every 5 minutes. In conclusion, Azeron is the best demi power to start with, as he offers 3 good items that will help you for a while, and his stat boost is very nice to start with. *The second demi power you should pray to is Ambrosia. This is because as you progress in your quests, there will eventually be a point where you can't progress any further with only 84 energy (see Stat points, below). By the time you complete Azeron's path, you should have around 420 demi-points of Ambrosia, because it takes 42 days (21 blessings) to fully complete Azeron's path, assuming you have five members of that demi alignment and that you get your daily limit of Azeron points each day.Continuing with Ambrosia as your demi power of choice after Azeron ensures that you get 4500 points and 120 energy (the most energy you'll ever need for a quest) at the same time. After that, you won't have to worry about your energy and your Ambrosia demi points ever again. Why Ambrosia instead of Aurora as your second demi power, when Aurora clearly offers better items? Because each time you complete a quest or a subquest to 100%, you receive 1 extra stat point. There are 5 quests in each land, along with 2 subquests for each quest (after you complete the boss quest), and you can complete them up to four times each. This means an extra 60 stat points for each land, which results in much more attack points than the total of Aurora's items. Also, the only difference between a stat point increase from using stat points or from taking a demi blessing is 100+ bonus demi points. So whether you use 1 stat point to increase your energy by 1 and take Malekus' blessing to increase your attack by 1, or you use 1 stat point to increase your attack by 1 and take Ambrosia's blessing to increase your energy by 1, it's not really different, except for the fact that you'll eventually get the Tempest Storm. So if you want to be as good a Dueler as possible, you'd be patient and get your last 41 energy points from Ambrosia, since you need to bring your energy up to 120 anyway. *Your third demi-power should be Aurora, simply because she offers 2 of the best items. *Finally, you should pray to Malekus. He offers the best weapon and the best stat boost for a Dueler. You can continue to pray to him even after you finished his path, which is what you should do for the rest of your Dueler career. His attack stat boost will make it so that even if you do not get the Berserker Axe right away, you'll still become more powerful daily by praying to him.Then, you have to option to pray to Corvintheus to unlock additional demi quests. Doing so will ensure that you get more than +1 attack per day (compared to Melekus' blessings when you have all of his items). Of course, you may ignore all of this if you intend to play for more than 450 days, as you’ll get these items for free by just getting your daily amount of demi-points for battling (and even faster if you fight monsters). So just pick Malekus and stick with him. * You may continue to pray to a Demi-Power after you receive all of their rewards. You won't receive any more rewards for doing so, but you will continue to get the +1 stat gain. * The Sword of Redemption is treated as a shield. Essentially, you are dual-wielding, and the Sword of Redemption is in your offhand, where your shield would normally be. Category:Oracle